runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Finishing moves
Finishing moves are special moves that are done when the player does an attack that kills the enemy. Each spell/weapon type has an unique finishing animation. Players can turn off these if they don't like it by going to options and clicking turn off finishing moves. Currently finishing moves can only be performed on other players or humanoid NPCs. Magic finishing moves * Fire spells: The player releases a fire spell and the target ignites all over. The target then falls over twitching and screaming in agony. * Earth spells: The spell crashes into the target and crushes them to death, releasing a large puddle of blood. * Water spells: The spell holds the target when they drown violently, choking noises are heard. * Air spells: The spell grabs the target and throws them around until they hit something and break their neck, a loud cracking noise is heard. * Blood spells: The blood is drained from the target and they fall over shriveled up. * Ice spells: The spell freezes them solid then they fall backwards and shatter apart. * Smoke spells: Smoke envelops the target causing them to choke to death. * Shadow spells: The target appears to have their soul ripped from their body. * Miasmic spells: The target starts to decay apart. * Crumble undead: The target crumbles apart to dust. * Iban Blast: The target is burned and turns to a pile of bones. * Magic Dart: The target is smashed apart. * Saradomin Strike: Lightning hits the target and they explode apart. * Claws of Guthix: Claws tear the target to shreds. * Flames of Zamorak: Flames engulf the target and drag them into the ground. * Spells that stop targets from moving: The spell crushes the target to death and blood pours from the bottom. * Vengeance spells: A burst of energy flips the target over on their neck. Ranged finishing moves * Throwing knife: Player throws a knife right at target's throat, they clutch their neck and fall over dead. * Javelin: The player throws a javelin right in the target's eye, they fall over causing the javelin to go threw the head. * Throwing axe: The player throws it at the target's head causing it to hit them in the side of the head, they fall over in a pool of blood. * Hand cannon and dwarf cannon: The cannon fires with such forces it actually blows a hole through the person's body. * Sling: A rock flies from the sling with such force it cracks the target's skull. * Holy water: The target screams while dissolving into smoke and ash. * Chinchompa: The target is blown apart from the explosion. * Bows: The target is struck in the torso with an arrow that cause the target to fall over. * Crossbow: A bolt flies from the crossbow and hits the target right between the eyes. * Darts: The dart goes into the target's mouth causing them to choke to death on it and their own blood. * Toktz-xil-ul: The target is decapitated by it. Melee Finishing move * Dagger (includes Keris): The player slits the target throat violently. * Hatchet: the target is killed by having it smash into their chest. * Warhammer/maul/Gadderhammer/bone club: The player first smashes the knees, causing the target to fall to the ground, then the player smashes their spine, and finally shatters their head. * Abyssal whip: The target is whipped to death by causing blood to pour from the wounds. * Magic staff: The player simply smashes the staff in the target's neck. * Mace: The player smashes the mace at the side of the target's head, causing blood and brains to come out. * Short sword (includes Excalibur): The player cuts apart the target. * Battleaxe/great axe/Balmung: The target target is cuts in half. * Claws: The target is torn apart by the claws. * Long sword (includes shadow sword, swords of Light and Korasi's sword): The player tears the target's head and armsoff . * Scimitar: The player guts the target. * Unarmed: The player kicks the target to the ground and stomps on their neck. * Pickaxe: The player impales their pickaxe in the target's head. * Two-Handed Sword (includes godswords): The target is cut diagonally in half. * Halberd: The target's arms are torn off then they are hit in the chest. * Spear and warspear: The target is impaled in the heart. * Hasta: The target is stabbed in the neck. * Flails: The target is knocked to the ground and their skull cracks open. * Barrelchest anchor: The target has their head smashed open, brains fall out. * Sickle: The target has their chest torn open. * Machete: The target is dismembered by the player. * Mjolnir: The target is impaled in the stomach and is smashed on the ground. * Sabre/cutlass: The target is stabbed in the eyes and throat. * Rapier: The target stomach is cut upwards. * Blackjacks: The target head is smashed repeatedly until they fall down dead. * Scythe: The target is cut in half and has their legs torn off. * Wooden spoon: The target is smashed in the chest, breaking the ribs. * Egg whisk: The target is blended, blood goes flying out. * Spork: The target is stabbed in the chest and thrown to the ground. * Spatula: The target has their neck smashed with the spatula. * Frying Pan: The target is uppercutted with the pan. * Skewer: The target is stabbed in the nose and thrown to the ground. * Rolling pin: The target has their neck smashed. * Kitchen knife: The target's spine is torn out and they are choked with it. * Meat tenderiser: The target is smashed into pulp. * Cleaver: The target is cut into pieces. * Salamander: (note) The finishing move is the same for all types of attack: The target is blasted apart by the salamander. Trivia * Aside from the scythe no fun weapons have finishing moves. Category:Mechanics Category:Rework